grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Coy Spender
Special Agent Coy Spender is a character in Epic Clash. Profile Description Although physically fit, Agent Spender doesn't spend a lot of time on his muscles. He's leaner, and looks like he's well-versed in running away, rather than brawling. He has a face that is at once aged with stress and well-versed in smiling, and his eyes always sparkle with a bit of the absurd. His black coat only reaches to his waist-level, but he swooshes it as much as he can, as though to make up for that fact. Backstory Agent Spender does not, of course, go by his given name anymore. He still had it when he joined the Ether Defense Force, but after years of dealing with the absurd, he, like many there, simply adopted the moniker for anything work-related. After a time, there seemed to be little enough in his life which the absurdity didn't seep into, so he took on the name full-time. As part of the EDF, Spender was tasked with travelling to subspace rifts that were opening across the planet and defeating the invading alien life-forms, no matter what form they took. Although communications were never established, it seems an unwritten law in these encounters that the enemy are willing to lower their guard if you entertain them, even should it mean their death; therefore, EDF agents used programmable holography along with special training to try to control themselves and the battlefield without failing to be a monstrous demon in combat. If Spender ever offers to tell you stories about his time in the EDF, politely refuse. If he offers to tell you about the great Toilet/Banana war, the tentacle-muppet invasion, or anything else he brings up by name, emphatically decline and find an enemy of yours who you could argue might want to hear it, then flee. EDF Classifications & Danger Rankings There were revealed in the spoilers and are provided for reference. *Danger Rankings **N (Non-combatant) **D C B A (Normal rankings) **SD SC SB SA SS (Super rankings) **XD XC XB XA XS XX (Extreme rankings) *Classifications **Nightmares ***Anti: The highest class of Nightmares, these have embraced hatred; they will destroy anything and everything, without needing to justify it first. ***Shattered: Second-highest, these have embraced madness; they are willing to destroy anything, but are typically more infatuated with something else. ***Minus: These have embraced wrath; they will destroy anything, but only in pursuit of a goal. ***Zero: These have embraced terror; they don't typically destroy, but they cause horrible things to happen. **Norms & Agents ***Digit: The lowest Plus level, they are innocent but inexperienced, and can easily be turned into a Zero or below. ***Double Digit: Not much higher than Digit, they cannot defeat nightmares, but they have some resistance, and may protect others. ***Weaver: The lowest Knight level; they wander looking for things within their capability, and deal with them. ***Breakwater: These Knights stop the spread of nightmares by standing in their way and trying to prevent their own destruction until help arrives. ***Hailstorm: These Knights may attack any foe, but they are lacking in experience and stamina, and don't usually defeat enemies. ***Knight Superior: These are almost always EDF agents; they are trained, experienced, and disciplined. Personality Spender is very much in love with theatricality, and even if it kills him inside and out, he won't drop the illusion that the world's a stage--or a big-studio Hollywood production. You can see in his actions, however, a fierceness, a desire to wreck a little havoc, a little carnage. He tends to shy away from harming humans, but that doesn't mean he'll hesitate in the heat of the moment. His absurdity tends to be more self-deprecating than abusive, but whatever underlies that fact, he's not lacking confidence. Abilities Spender is armed with an Alchemic Transmutation Mechanism (ATM Device), which is linked inextricably to his mental functions. It is typically seen inside his jacket when it dispenses spellcoins, but many have noted that it doesn't seem to remain there at other times. The spellcoins that it dispenses are preprogrammed tokens which, once activated, release one-shot spells. The ATM device can create spells of any complexity; it creates self-contained programmable 3D holography, and the effects are tremendous. It cannot cast spells directly, however; only by means of these coins. Therefore, in addition to the device and his large quantities of carried, stored, and hidden coinage, Spender is highly capable in the martial arts, and inherits a peculiar style that may at times look absurd, but is more than effective enough. Equipment Spender's most significant equipment is the ATM device, which can produce one-shot magical items largely at will. There is an obvious limit to how many of those items he can physically move at once, but they can be triggered mentally with virtually no limit to quantity; however, he must have made physical (skin) contact with the coin within the last minute or so to have a connection to it. These coins can also be used by third parties, but if they are not trained in mental activation, they have to physically move the coin as though it were being inserted into a coinslot, during which action it will disappear and the spell will activate, under their direction. Spender also has a black jacket, which has innumerable coin-sized gaps in the hem, lots of internal pockets, and still manages to look, at least to him, pretty darn cool. There are also places for coins in his pants and boots, and so on, but they don't tend to be as well-designed. Spender has on the order of 40-50 holdout coins, but he prefers to generate and use new ones. Spender is also equipped with a holdout firearm (.20 caliber semiautomatic handgun) but he doesn't make a lot of use of it. Spellcoin Limitations Spender cannot cast more than 10-12 coins at once except in most dire circumstances, and the more coins he casts, the less finesse he has with any of them, and the less focus he has for other things; consequently, he tends to use far fewer except when using them for ranged attacks . Many of the spellcoins create and manipulate what amount to spatial fields, which may or may not be open to the surrounding space. This is useful for dimensional storage, but it also creates fields that seem to be normal space, but with altered rules. Anyone entering that space can try to will away the effects and remain in normal space, as the new field merely overlaps normal space, it does not replace it; however, there are typically both drawbacks and advantages to them. Further, in extreme cases, the two spaces can contain different physical objects, in which case entering the space only allows you interact with the contained objects, and resisting it returns you to normal space, where you cannot interact with the rest. Spender, having decades of experience with them, may use them somewhat asymmetrically; even though the rules affect anyone entering equally, there tend to be loopholes. Spender is capable of materializing not only instant-effect spells, but also hologram-based equipment and the aforementioned rulespaces; holographic equipment cannot produce physical projectiles, but they devices can accumulate and discharge energy bolts or beams. As these, like all programmed holograms, draw energy from the surroundings, they have sufficient energy most of the time, but once the weapon is discarded, the spell ends entirely and the weapon disappears. No spellcoin is capable of returning to coin form after being cast, nor of creating more spellcoins, although they can manipulate and activate other coins, if that is what they are designed to do. The spellcoin is never generic; each one has one specific effect, and while it can be manipulated, it cannot be changed after creation. Canonical Spells These spells have been shown previously and are listed as reference. This list may not be complete. *Avatar - The caster is placed into temporary storage and given mental control over a holographic character. The character can be custom-created, but it is used only roughly, as though it were an arcade fighting game; there are only a limited number of "moves" that it can perform, and they are always performed exactly the same. If the Avatar is defeated, the caster is brought back to normal space and paralyzed (including speech) for one minute or until his name is spoken. A specialized version of avatar called the Superbowl Special uses scale-model airplanes as the avatars *Flight - Mentally controlled *Genesis Reactor - Power source; annihilates matter to create energy, which can be freely used by the ATM devices or by any coin that needs external energy to function. *Pocket dimension - Portable, can have stable portals in and out *Coin array - Captures ATM coin output and puts them in a readily available rift at his fingertips, so he can select any he needs *Disintegrate inorganic matter - Breaks things into dust; can be resisted by any magic user *Telekinesis, Programmatic - Moves materials as specified at the time of casting. This can also be used to rearrange matter, for example to create stone walls out of ground, and there are specialty forms to do these sorts of tasks. *Telekinesis, Willful - Normal telekinesis *Energy spear - Beam weapon, explodes when it hits the target *Analysis Space - Anyone standing inside gets information about everything and everyone else in the space *Antigravity Space - Anyone standing within is not affected by gravity *Create Holographic Equipment - Used to create various things out of holographic 'matter'. *Commune with Spirits - Used to enter mindscapes In Epic Clash Development Coy continued to be a goody two-shoes, or at least tried to. His ATM thingy blew up at some point, which made him freak out a little but he still found ways to be resourceful and crap. Death He died taking out a demon within its mind or something that was possessing Thomas and stuff. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Epic Clash Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Humans Category:Magicians Category:Dead Characters